Collection
by Anabelle Blake
Summary: A collection of one shots. First seven will be for NaLu LoveFest Week. Anything after that, well I'm open to suggestions! Some will be innocent but some will be mature, don't like mature content then don't read it, plain and simply. Well that's the only summary I have for you, so... Sorry. I guess.
1. First Time

**REAL QUICK DRAW UP FOR THE NALU LOVE FEST DON'T JUSGE ME FOR BEING A LITTLE LATE PEOPLE! Lol you can check it out on Tumblr. You can check out my tumblr too (fallen-angel242)**

**I really should be working on my other story…. But I don't have inspiration for that. I have inspiration for this though because I'm cold as a mofo and I wish I had my own personal Natsu to warm me up :P**

**Day one prompt: First time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a dirty mind *evil giggles!***

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

* * *

><p><em>Cold… <em>Why was it so cold? She was sure she'd turned up the heater earlier that evening before she went to bed.

Shivering intensely from the cold the blonde grabbed the blankets and tried to pull them closer around her. Emphasis on _tried_. There was some unknown resistance from the blankets. She got a better grip and tugged again, earning a choked grunt in response before the cloth was pulled from her hand.

"Jeeze, don't choke me Luce." She would have screamed at the unexpected voice had it not been so familiar. On a side note, she also realized that the reason she wasn't able to cover herself was because it hadn't been the blankets she'd grabbed, she'd gotten hold of his scarf instead.

"Natsu! What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Your bed is comfy." He muttered. She groaned in exasperation.

"I'm not gonna argue." She sighed.

"Really? That's a first." He muttered.

"There's a first time for everything. But staying here tonight does come with conditions." She warned.

"What are they?" The Dragon Slayer whined.

"You have to cuddle with me, it's cold and you're warm." She muttered, scooching closer to the immense warmth that the rose haired man emitted. He was suddenly thankful for the dark—so she couldn't see the color in his check—as he felt her press up against him and then he squirmed when she got just a bit _too_ close.

"Jeeze, you're hands are cold-_ don't press them there! _" He exclaimed when he felt her fingers low on his stomach.

"But you're _warm_, stop being a baby Natsu!" She huffed. "You're the one that decided to invade my bed, you get to deal with the consequences. Which, tonight, is warming me up." She huffed. Oh he could warm her up alright. He had a few ideas. "I swear if any of them involve you burning me or using fire in any way, I will throw you in a giant ice cold lake and have Gray freeze over the top."

Wait what? Did he say that out loud?

"Yes Natsu, now shut up and cuddle me. Holy crap it's really cold." She muttered, scooting even closer to him. She was practically on top of him now.

"Uuh, Lucy, I'm sorry I bugged you, I'll just go home now okay?" He gulped, trying to shift out from under her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shook her head.

"Nuh-uh, too late, you gotta warm me up now since you barged in here. You left the window open too, so _that's_ why it's so cold." She grumbled. "Oh well, you're so warm that it's not really bothering me anymore." She mumbled as she tried to snuggle closer.

"Lu-Lucy, don't-" He broke off and she froze mid shift. Something hard had started pressing against the inside of her hip and she felt Natsu's heart hammering against his chest. She tried to look up at him in the dark but he had his eyes closed in shame.

"Uh-…. N-Natsu…." She mumbled. He tensed up further if it were even possible, and waited for her to punch him screaming about how he was a pervert. His eyes popped open wide when he felt her shift experimentally against him.

"Lucy!" His face turned the color of his hair and Lucy fought not to giggle. He'd _squeaked_ out her name. He growled as a small laugh slipped out. "Think that's funny huh? Let's see how you like it." He said darkly before rolling them over. Lucy let out a small "eek!" as she found herself pinned to her mattress with Natsu's hips between her legs, and his hands holding her wrists to her pillow.

"N-Natsu….." She squeaked out. He smirked down at her. He leaned down and kissed her cheeks gently, it was barely anything more than a brush of his warm lips but it made her blush.

"I think I found a way to warm you up, Luce. Look, your cheeks are really warm now." He said. It only caused her face to heat further. He leaned down again and this time his lips landed on her chilled nose, and he placed a peck there. "Your nose is real cold." He chuckled.

"N-Natsu…" She mumbled, looking up at him as he pulled away.

"If your nose is cold, your lips gotta chilly too. I guess I have to warm them up as well." He said giving her his signature wide smile before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. And _wow_ who knew that Natsu knew how to kiss! Another surprising thing was that she found herself kissing him back. She hummed as she felt those warm lips move with hers. His tongue swept along her lip and she let him into her mouth. Their tongues tangled in a battle for dominance until, of course, he won. She moaned softly and he groaned as his hold on her hands loosened. Her arms went around his neck, burrowing under his scarf, her chilled fingers rubbing lightly over the scar on his throat, making a shiver run up his spine.

Sudden he ripped his mouth from hers and looked down at her, while she looked up at him. She was surprised by what she saw. His expression—what she could see of it in the dark—was surprisingly tender. And that shocked the celestial summoner because who knew that he was even capable of that kind of look. Normally his expressions ranged from happy to angry to goofy, or sick if he was on transportation.

"Lucy….. I-….. I wanna tell you something." He said suddenly. "And you gotta promise not to punch me or kick me for it okay."

"O-okay…." Her heart raced. Was he really gonna say what she thought he was gonna say?

"Your toes are freezing." He said suddenly. Lucy blinked. And then she looked angry.

"That's what you had to say-"

"No! No, no, no! But your toes are against my legs and they're _really_ cold! They were distracting me!" He rushed to explain.

"Just tell me what you were gonna tell me or I really will kick you, in the head and out of my apartme-"

"I love you, Lucy." He said boldly, cutting off her sentence and leaving her staring wide eyed at him.

"Natsu…. I-"

"Please don't kill me, I just had to tell you. I've loved you since I met you in Hargeon, when you gave me and Happy food, and I know I say you're mean and call you a weirdo a lot, but I love your weirdness, and I know you're not really mean, and-"

"Would you shut up so I can tell you that I love you, too!" She said impatiently.

"Wait, what?" He asked, looking down at her. She laughed and moved her hands to cup his face in her palms.

"I love you, Natsu." She smiled. He looked down at her in disbelief. And then his lips were on hers once more, and it wasn't gentle like the first kiss. This one was full of heat and passion. Lucy moaned and kissed him back. His tongue delved into her mouth and she fought him as best she could. He whispered sweet nothings to her in between kisses and she returned each whispered confession he uttered to her as his lips traveled over her skin.

Both his words and actions made heat rise within her. She allowed him to take her shirt off and then his followed, along with his scarf which was carefully folded and placed on a table beside the bed. He looked down at her and she blushed under his gaze. Before she could become self-conscious enough to cover herself Natsu leaned down and kissed her again.

"You're so beautiful Lucy." He murmured. She smiled shyly up at him and he smiled back at her. Then he leaned down and kissed her yet again. He only stayed at her lips briefly before his mouth trailed down along her jaw, and to her neck. She moaned softly when he kissed a spot just beneath her ear and he smirked, making sure to remember that for later. He kissed his way down her neck, nipped along her collarbone and then brushed his lips down the center of her chest while his warm hands traveled up her sides. She didn't expect it to feel so good when he touched her chest. She whimpered as his thumbs brushed over her nipples, and when his fingers were gone the air felt even colder. She shivered and Natsu chuckled. "Still cold, eh Luce?" He smirked. She blushed as his hands traveled down to her pajama pants.

"Well taking off more clothes isn't gonna help!" She squeaked.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." He promised. Reluctantly she let him pull her pants off, and with them came her panties. Before she even could think about being embarrassed his warm hands moved to her thighs, massaging up and inwards. When he touched her core, she let out an embarrassingly loud moan, and then clamped her hand over her mouth to stop another one from slipping out. Natsu stopped and pulled her hand away. "Don't worry Lucy. It's just you and me here." He promised. "Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one naked!" She squeaked out. Natsu paused and nodded.

"I guess you're right." With that he moved back a bit and then his pants and underwear were gone, making Lucy squeak again and blush. "There, now we're even." He smiled, and in the moonlight she thought she could see a faint trace of pink on his cheeks. He leaned down and kissed her softly, and she relaxed into it after a moment. Her hands sank into his spiky yet soft hair and he groaned lowly as she tugged lightly at the strands. Unthinkingly his hips moved forward and they both gasped as he rubbed against her.

"Natsu-"

"Sor-"

"No!" She stopped him quickly. "That felt…. Really good." She breathed. Experimentally she rolled her hips against his and they both moaned.

"L-Lucy….. You gotta tell me, I know I said I'd warm you up, but if you don't want to… I'll respect that." He promised. She smiled up at him and placed a hand on his cheek. He covered her hand with his and turned his head briefly to kiss her palm.

"I want this Natsu. I want you… Just….. Be gentle okay? It's-…. My first time." She blushed. He couldn't help but smile at that. Lucy would be purely his. And he'd make damn sure that only he had her like this.

"Good. It's my first time too." He said. "And I'll go slow, okay?" She nodded and he lined himself up before pushing into her slowly. Lucy tensed up for a second before realizing that doing that only made it worse. She felt incredibly stretched, but it wasn't what all those novels described it to be, where the girl would start crying. That's what she thought as Natsu paused. Suddenly, he leaned down and crashed his mouth onto hers as his hips surged forward. She gasped at the shot of pain and her nails dug into his shoulders. He whispered apologies and showered her with light kisses all over her skin. His hands moved to bring her pleasure and after a moment to calm down she moaned and rolled her hips against his.

"Natsu…. It's okay….. You can move…." She breathed.

"You sure? I don't wanna hurt you more." He mumbled. She nodded.

"Yeah… I'm okay." She promised. He still looked hesitant so she pulled him down for a quick kiss. "I promise. I love you, and I want this with you." She murmured. He nodded and slowly he began to move within her, watching her for any signs of pain. He brows came together but her moan put him at ease seconds later. Her reactions urged him onward and he began building up a rhythm that drove her crazy beneath him. It was slow, but he was none too gentle, and she loved it. She loved that he didn't treat her like glass. Her hips rose to meet him thrust for thrust, her moans echoed loudly in the midnight quiet of her apartment, and her panting breaths puffed out into the cold air around them—though neither felt the cold. They were hot, their bodies pressed so close together and slick with sweat.

He pushed into her harder and her moans grew louder, her nails bit into his shoulders and her fingers gripped at him. They both wanted to be as close to the other as possible.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu…." She chanted as she felt herself climbing high. He groaned, loving the sound of his name on her lips, how breathlessly she said it when he pushed in just right, how she drew out the vowels from a moan to a whine when he slowed down, how she whimpered it when he moved faster. "Natsu-… I-I'm going to-…."

"I know, me too…" He panted. "Let go, Lucy." He leaned down and bit down rather harshly on that sensitive spot just under her ear. She cried out his name as that paired with one more thrust sent her sailing into bliss. He moaned her name loudly as he followed right after her, and they both rode the waves, somewhere between drowning and floating in the euphoria. They clung to each other closely as they came down, and it was quiet save for the harsh panting breaths they took as their hearts raced.

Natsu rolled them over quickly so that he didn't fall and crush her, that would not have been the best thing to do to his new girlfriend. If she was his girlfriend anyways.

"Hey Lucy?" He asked as they calmed down, and their breaths slowly evened out. She hummed, liking the feel of his warm fingertips trailing up and down her spine. "We're together now right?" He asked. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Baka, we better be otherwise I'll hit you." She huffed out playfully.

"Good. You're my girlfriend then."

"And you're my boyfriend." She smiled.

"Good." He beamed. "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too Natsu."

"So….. Was it okay?" He asked when she had begun to drift into the land between sleep and wakefulness.

"It was very good. For our first time." She smiled.

"Yeah. Can we go again?" He asked hopefully. She looked at him wide eyed.

"Again?" She asked.

"Yeah. You said it was good for the first time. I wanna make it perfect, and practice makes perfect as they say right?" He smirked and rolled them over so she was once again pinned underneath him. She giggled and leaned down. What he did with his mouth cut her giggles off and replaced them with moans.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So that happened….. Yeah. Anyways. It's late, and it seems rushed to me but ya know what. *shrugs* I really could care less.<strong>

**SORRY I'M NOT SORRY!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	2. Foreplay

**Well hello everyone! Glad to see you all again! Here's today's entry for the NaLu LoveFest**

**Day two prompt: foreplay**

**Going AU today! Let's see how I handle this haha. The song The Embrace by AFI gave me the inspiration to finish this prompt! Go check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, THERE I SAID IT!**

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is even a good idea? It smells like sweat and sex in here man." The rose haired male called over the thumping base. "And this mask thing is really weird!" He added, pushing a feather out of his face from someone else's mask.<p>

"Calm down, you big baby! It's a masquerade party, you're supposed to wear a mask! Suck it up Natsu, I'm not going home when we just got in here after waiting for an hour!" His friend and rival called. Green eyes rolled skyward but he guessed that the damn stripper was right. They had waited for so long to get into Magnolia's newest and hottest club, _Lovely Lucy_ named after the owner's daughter. Tonight was Masquerade Madness, and it certainly lived up to its name. Masks covered everyone's cheekbones and noses. Some girls were wearing barely anything other than a mask, which was a little gross to the pink haired man. He preferred to have his women leave at least a _little_ to the imagination.

But then that's probably why his friend liked it here so much. The women looked easy enough to grab and drag home for some quick fun.

Speaking of his friend, where did that black haired bastard go?

"Gray? Where the hell are you?" He called.

I think your friend went to the bar, at least I saw him heading that way." A white blonde called as she came up to him. He had to admit that her blue eyes we're nice, but the hair color made her look like a grandma, and that was just creepy to think about.

"Oh, thanks! I better go get him before he gets into trouble!" He said quickly, in order to get away when it looked like she was going to ask him to dance. He hated club dancing, it served absolutely no purpose. What was attractive about having someone wiggling their ass at you? He wondered as he walked to the bar. "Oi! Stripper, what the hell? Why did you just leave me?" He snapped, coming up beside his friend and smacking him upside the head lightly. The man turned, not even fazed by the hit as it was part of their friendship since grade school.

"Well I was _was_ trying to give that little blue eyed cutie a chance to talk to you. What the hell happened, she didn't work up the nerve? Or did she see your pink hair and know that you were gay?" He snorted. Natsu raised a fist, prepared to hit him for the comment but gray stopped him. "Seriously though, did you even see her?"

"Yeah, I saw her. I talked to her, and then I left. She has grandma hair Gray, that's gross." His friend shook his head and scoffed.

"You're way too picky man, that's why you rarely ever get any tail." He taunted. Natsu simply rolled his eyes and looked away, uninterested, as the song changed. The strobe lights stopped and the lighting pulsed with the new song, so different from the dubstep from before. And as he glanced around he caught sight of a blonde bombshell across the dancefloor. Immediately he stood up taller to get a better view, as she was looking at him too. At least he hoped she was. She raised a hand and crooked her finger at him. He pointed to himself and he saw her smile before nodding slowly. She stepped down from the slightly raised booth and pointed to him, then the dance floor. Natsu nodded without even realizing it. She wasn't like the other girls here, how they were clad in barely anything. She was wearing a black dress that was short, tight, and showcased her perfect curves—but it looked tasteful instead of trashy. The black and white lace mask she wore was simple and elegant as well. And with the lack of color in her wardrobe, her rouged lips looked as red as blood.

He watched her strut into the crowd, and it parted around her. Everyone was looking at her now. Men wanted her of course, and women were jealous of her beauty. As he got closer he realized her eyes were the perfect shade of chocolate brown, and they drew him in just like the rest of her. Natsu met her in the middle of the dancefloor and held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her against him. Their bodies pressed together and they began to move to the seductive beat of the song. Now Natsu didn't like dancing, but that didn't mean he didn't know how. His arm stayed wrapped around her waist and he guided her along with him, though she didn't need the help. Slowly she turned in his grasp and her back was pressed to his front. Her hips swayed slowly back and forth against his and her head dropped back to rest against his shoulder, exposing the creamy skin of her pale neck. He moved seamlessly with her and his hands roamed her sides, up to her rib cage, and then down to her thighs. Creeping higher and higher with every pass, he swore he heard her moan when his hands brushed the sides of her chest. He smirked and leaned down to brush his lips along her shoulder, testing her reaction.

This time he definitely heard her moan. He grabbed her hips and spun her around to face him. Her chocolate eyes were nearly black now as she looked up at him through her lashes. He pulled her in close to him and she bit her red lip. His hand came up and his thumb stroked her lip, freeing it from her teeth so he can dip down and kiss her. Her hands came up into her hair and he groaned lowly as she tugged at the strands. His hands gripped her hips none too gently and it made her pull him closer.

All too soon for his liking she pulled away from him.

"I have to go. But I'll find you again later, promise." She smiled. He nodded, willing to agree to anything as long as he can see her again. Hell he'd eat fire for her if it got him a date with this woman. "Seeya later, dragon." She smirked, stroked over the tattoo on his arm, and then she was gone, melting into the crowd. Natsu shook his head and moved off the floor as the song changed. He went back to the bar and sat beside Gray, trying to spot her blonde hair in the crowd again.

"Looking for the blonde?"

"Yeah."

"What, you scare her away? Do you really kiss that badly?" He snorted. Natsu rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time but decided not to punch him because he looked half way to drunk. Couldn't exactly blame him for being more stupid than normal right?

"The kiss was hot as hell. She had to go, but she said she'd find me later." He muttered.

"How much later?"

"Didn't say."

"Oh man, you totally got played." He snorted.

"Did not." He scoffed.

"Sure man. Whatever. Have a denial drink with me." He chuckled, signaling for two shots from the blonde bartender with the lightning scar on his face. The tequila was placed in front of them and Gray handed Natsu one before downing his own. Finding no harm in one shot the pink haired man threw it back and smirked at the smooth quality. Everything at this club started at the high end and only got better from there.

He looked around again, trying to find his mystery girl, and still he didn't see anything.

O~O~O~O

"Do you really think I got played?" He asked a bit later.

"Nah man, I was just screwing with you." Gray promised, noticing that his friend was pretty concerned that he wouldn't see 'mystery girl' as they'd officially labeled her. Natsu frowned, trying to find her once again. The man beside him sighed and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, she was too into you in order for that to just be a ploy to get away."

"Ya think?"

"That dance was practically foreplay on the dancefloor, okay? And she also kissed you-"

"I kissed her-"

"She didn't pull away or push you off. She seemed pretty into it." Gray pushed forward. "Don't worry, maybe she's just really caught up in something." No sooner had he finished his sentence than a tap came to Natsu's other shoulder.

"Excuse me, you, with the dragon tattoo." A small blue haired girl called. Natsu turned and leaned back a little bit when he caught sight of the man clad in black and decked out in piercings behind her.

"Uh…. Yeah?"

"My friends want you and your shirtless friend to come sit with her. So follow me please." The small lady smiled brightly.

"Yeah sure." Gray shrugged, but Natsu hesitated. "Yo, man, it could be mystery girl. If it's not you can always politely decline when we get there." He offered. Finding nothing wrong with that reasoning Natsu stood up and followed behind the girl and the man with the piercings and pony tail. "Uh…. Natsu, we're heading back to the VIP area." He muttered.

"Right this way, boys." The girl smiled as she and her scary friend led them up the stairs. They stopped on a balcony and there she was, the blonde bombshell from before. She was lounging on a couch the color of her lips, with another girl beside her who had blue hair. While Gray went instantly to the bluenette, Natsu smirked at his blonde.

"I brought them as you asked, Lu-chan." The small one smiled.

"Thanks Levy, sorry I had to make you go with your boy toy, but I didn't want him to scare them away." Mystery girl smiled. Natsu chuckled at that. "Something funny, dragon?" She asked, fighting her own smile.

"Not at all. Just wondering who you are, mystery girl." He chuckled.

"I guess we haven't been properly introduced, have we?" She smiled.

"No, we have not. So how about a name?"

"I don't know? I kind of like Mystery Girl." She teased.

"Well, I might as well tell you my name," he leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "I plan on hearing you scream it later tonight and in order to make that happen you need to know right?" He whispered hotly. She gasped and he pulled away in time to see her bite her lip against a moan.

"So…" She breathed. "What is it then?"

"Natsu."

"Natsu…. It suits you." She smirked. Boy, he _really_ liked the way she said his name. "Well, Natsu, wanna get out of here?" She asked.

"I would love nothing more." He smirked. He wrapped and arm around her waist and they headed for the door.

"Natsu, where you going?" The pink haired man smirked at his friend over his shoulder and Gray smirked back.

"Have fun with the foreplay!" He called out, making Mystery Girl and Natsu laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah….. Sorry there was no lemon, but ya know. Not all of them can be super steamy. Although tomorrow's will be. Tomorrow's prompt: Heat.<strong>

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	3. Heat

**WELL WELL WELL LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE! IT'S A NEW CHAPTER! WWEEEEEEEEEE!**

**NaLu LoveFest day three prompt: Heat.**

**AU guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own diddly. Okay? Okay.**

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

* * *

><p>Lucy has to admit that summer is one of her favorite seasons. Not only is the sun shining bright and happy, and it's nice and warm, but she gets to see plenty of nice looking guys at the beach. Working for a resort has some perks of course. She's not native to the island, but she's lived her since college. She decided she needed a change of scenery after high school. Her mother had passed when she was young, and her father was distant ever since. Her home suddenly didn't feel like a home anymore, so she decided to make a new home for herself, right here on this beautiful tropic island where it felt like summer all year round.<p>

And this year the count of cute boys as potential boyfriends was high.

"Luce!" She rolls her eyes and tries to ignore that voice. The resort had decided to bring on some more entertainment. In the form of a pierced up sword swallower, a speed sculpture who worked with ice, and a fire eater. The fire eater had seen her dancing before his first set, and afterwards he decided that they were going to become best friends. "Luce! Hey!" He calls. She looks up, unable to ignore him now that he was closer.

"Doing great, Juvia. You'll be able to teach it soon." She assures the new trainee. The blue haired woman smiles up at her and continues practicing in front of the mirror. Lucy leaves her to her own devices and goes over to the doorway in time to intercept the pink haired man before he can barge in.

"Natsu, I'm training someone." Lucy huffs.

"What for? You're here Luce." He smiles.

"Well yeah, but there's lots of people who want to learn and my classes are getting crowded. Now, is it important, whatever you wanted to bug me with, or can it wait?"

"Aww, Luce, don't be like that!"

"Natsu, seriously!"

"Okay, okay! Look the boss sent me, and you know how scary she can be for such a tiny person." He grumbles.

"Ha! Yeah because it has nothing to do with that fact that Levy has Gajeel and his swords to back her up." She smirks. He scoffs at that.

"No, I can handle him." He said confidently.

"Anyways, your point for interrupting me?"

"Levy had an idea. She wants you and I to do a show together. You dance in a ring of my fire." He says.

"What!? I don't want to be flame cooked!" She exclaimed.

"Calm down, you won't be!" He promises. "Anyways, she wants you to teach me a dance I guess so we can choreograph a fire dance or something." He shrugs.

"Oh, great." Lucy sighs. "What did Levy just get my into." She whispers while Natsu beams widely at her.

O~O~O~O

The first time they practice Natsu wants to start out with fire, but Lucy quickly shoots down the idea, lest he burn her while trying to get the footwork down.

"No, no, no! You're not moving your hips right Natsu! You can't worry about looking feminine, trust me, you won't!" She huffs as she breaks her own stance. She goes over and inspects his form. "This is all wrong. Your arms are here, your hips go this way, and your feet stay right here." She says as she readjusts his arms, moves his hips the right way, and then kneels down to place his feet correctly.

"Sorry Luce." He mutters. She looks up at him and realizes exactly where she's at. She blushes and shoots straight to her feet.

"Again." She commands, getting back into position.

O~O~O~O

"Levy has another suggestion." Natsu says suddenly when he comes in.

"What is it now?"

"We make it look more couple-y so we could interest both men and women to take classes." He says. Lucy groans.

"And you were _just_ starting to get the choreography!" She throws her hands up, wondering what Levy was thinking. It was nearing the end of fall and the winter was surprisingly their biggest season because the weather was mild and people were looking to escape the snow. That's when she had arranged for the performance to take place, according to Natsu.

"Well now I know how to move, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. C'mon we can power through this." He says, always the optimist. She shakes her head.

"I have to come up with a whole new dance, and we still have to work out the fire situation." She mutters.

"Well I was thinking we'd save the real fire for the finally. I can teach you how to breathe fire if you want." He smiles. She looks wary.

"Am I gonna be burned?"

"Nah, not if I'm the one teaching you. I won't let you get hurt." He promises. She blushes for some odd reason at his words and the look he gives her. And then she sighs.

"Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt." She mutters.

O~O~O~O

"No, no! See this is why we're practicing with water still! Stop drinking it, if this were the gas and oils I use, you'd be poisoned ten times over by now." Natsu laughs as Lucy coughs on the water, she trying to hold in her mouth, and NOT drink it. Again. She spits it back into the cup and glares at him.

"Well if you actually gave me something gross, maybe I'd be less likely to drink it!" She huffs. He groans and then sighs.

"Fine, but don't hold me accountable if you kill yourself from ingesting this crap." He mutters as he goes and digs through his bag of supplies. He tosses a bottle her way and she fumbles to catch it and not drop it when she realizes it's glass.

"What's this?"

"Gas and Oil mixed. Put it in your mouth but don't. Drink. It." He commands fiercely. She huffs and glares at him but uncorks the bottle and lets the liquid fill her mouth. Immediately she spits it out when the taste registers. "Hey!"

"Sorry-"

"You actually spit real well that time!" He laughs, seeing how far she got the liquid to travel. She thought he'd be mad that she wasted his deadly concoction but he looks proud, and for some reason it makes her smile.

"God that tastes gross!" She exclaims through a laugh.

"Well, look at it this way, you won't want to drink it." He chuckles.

"Hell no! It's so gross that I'll want it out of my mouth the second I let it in there." She mutters. Natsu freezes and then clears his throat.

"Um, right. Anyways, let's continue." He says. She wonders what she's said to make him act so weird. Before she can really ponder further, he starts digging through his bag again.

"Now, since you'll instantly spit it out, I think you're okay to work with the actual fire part." He smiles.

"That's rushing it a bit don't you think?"

"Well, you can't just keep wasting it like that, I only have a certain amount of a budget to buy this stuff each month." He mutters. She bites her lip. "Don't worry, Luce. I have faith in you. You can do this." He promises. Reluctantly she nods. "Good, now. Here's a fire stick, light it, take a gulp—but don't gulp ya know—and then spit but aim for the stick. Once the gas is lit you can pull the match away and just spit until you run out. When you're running low you just close your mouth and then wipe it quick." He shrugs, like it's the most simple thing in the world. And she has to admit that with the way he explained it, it sounds really simple, but she knows it's dangerous if done wrong.

"Uh…. Could you demonstrate first?" She asks.

"Sure, Luce. Although you must have seen me do it a hundred times by now." He teases. It takes her a second to realize that he's talking about the performances that they do for guests, although she's never stuck around to watch the others after her dancing is finished. But she doesn't admit this.

"Well-…Uh- that was from far away." She excuses poorly.

"Yeah I guess, I never could see you in the crowd ya know." He smiles easily. She shifts uncomfortably, and luckily he doesn't see it as he's too busy lighting his stick on fire. He grabs a bottle, takes some of the liquid into his mouth easily, as if the taste doesn't bother him at all, and then sets it down before grabbing a rag. He holds the flaming stick before him and spits the gas and oil mixture onto it before pulling it away, and all of a sudden, he's breathing fire. He can do it for a while too, and then he stops, steps back, and wipes his mouth on the rag. She stands mesmerized by the heat that had flared out to her from the fire, and how cool he looked, how calm and natural it seemed for him to breathe fire.

"Where did you learn how to breath fire?" She asks.

"My dad taught me. It's a trade secret of the islanders." He winks playfully.

"You're a native?" She asks in surprise.

"Yeah. Born and raised right here." He shrugs. "Well, not right here, not in this spot, ya know, but on the island-"

"Natsu, I know. I understand." She laughs.

"Right, well, your turn." He smiles. Her happiness vanishes into thin air, just like the fuel did when the fire ate it up.

"Um….. O-okay…." She squeaks.

"Just remember what I told you." He nods reassuringly. She nods back and then grabs the stick, lights it, and grabs the bottle. She takes some into her mouth, holds it even though it tastes nasty, and then grabs the rag Natsu offers quickly. Holding the flame in front of her she shifts nervously before spitting out a bit of the fuel. It arcs in a stream, hits the fire, flares up and she jumps back, nearly swallowing the liquid. "Lucy! Spit it back into the bottle!" He says quickly, holding it to her mouth. She expels the liquid quickly and begins coughing. "Are you okay, did you swallow any?" He asks cupping her face in his hands and looking her over.

"N-no, sorry, I just panicked." She coughs.

"Well, I think that's enough for today-"

"No! I wanna go again." She demands. He frowns. "I'll be okay, it's just scary the first time." She promises. He sighs, but lets her continue.

By the end of the night, she's breathing fire almost as well as he is. And she realizes that the warmth she is feeling isn't just from the fire breathing. It's caused by the fire breather too.

O~O~O~O

"No, no, no! That's too rough!" She snaps, smacking his hands from her hips.

"Well I'm sorry! When your hips are moving that quick it's hard to grab hold of them gently!" He huffs.

"No it's not, Natsu! C'mon, again!" She demands. But he doesn't get into his position, standing a little to the side and back of her. "Natsu?"

"No way, it's nearly midnight, I'm tired and I'm going home." He huffs.

"We need to practice!"

"I don't care, I'm tired! I'm only gonna keep messing up if we continue like this!"

"No you won't just one more run through-"

"I said I don't want to practice anymore!" He explodes, shouting louder than she thought possible. It startles the blonde and suddenly she feels a pang of fear from his threatening stance and expression. She cringes back from him and instantly his demeanor softens. "Luce….. I'm so-"

"Fine! J-just go! We'll work again tomorrow, or not, I don't care!" She snaps, turning away before he can see her cry.

"Lucy-"

"Leave, Natsu!" She near screams without turning. Knowing he can't do anything but give her space he grabs his bag and leaves.

O~O~O~O

It's a week before they're practicing again, and things are tense. When Natsu messes up, she sends him home, and when she messes up she leaves for nearly thirty minutes.

"Wait, Lucy, I don't want to leave ye-"

"You're tired Natsu, I'm tired. I'm calling it a night." She said with finality.

"Dammit, Lucy, we have less than two weeks! If we don't figure this out in the next couple of days, then we'll be so behind that we won't be able to do any of it properly and the big finale will suck because we haven't even touched what choreography to do right before we breathe fire!" He huffs. "Now, I'm not leaving here until we do this right! Get your butt back over here right now!" He demands. She glares at him, but moves into position.

"Five, six, seven, eight." She counts off. They dance, and their moves are fluid, graceful, hips and joints loose as they dance in sync. She's using her anger towards him to push herself harder than she has before, and he's using his burning annoyance with this damn dance to make sure he gets it right so they can continue on. They get through it and when they're done with the portion they turn and stare at each other. Slowly he grins and slowly she grins back. And then she throwing herself at him, hugging him to her.

"We did it!" She laughs.

"Yeah! It only happened cause I have a great teacher." Suddenly his voice is soft, and the warmth of his breath in her hair makes everything else seem so cold that she shivers. She pulled back slightly and looks up at him as he looks down at her. His head dips down a bit and she blushes, realizing what he wants. She turned her head when he gets too close and breaks away from him while clearing her throat.

"So, do you want to try another piece of it?"

"How many pieces do we have left?" He looks a little less happy and she wants to kick herself.

"Well, I was thinking that this would be the last one. And I could demonstrate my half of it first…." She offers. He nods quickly and goes to sit against the back wall.

He likes to watch her dance a lot, he watches her every performance because he loves the way she looks like she gets lost in the rhythm of the music, how her body does whatever she commands and makes it look graceful. There's also the face that she wears cropped tops to show off her belly and a grass skirt. But she's not wearing it now, no, right now she's wearing a thin cropped tank top and really short yoga shorts that are driving him up a frickin wall!

She begins dancing and all the stress in her expression seems to melt away. Her face is serene with a hint of a smile tugging at her lips as she shows him what she wants.

"And then, this is my favorite part. We can come together like this, we'll hook arms, grab the sticks or something and then breathe fire." She suggests. He nods quickly, liking the idea.

"I like it." He confirms. She beams as him and he thinks she looks radiant, glowing brighter than the fire he eats. And then he realizes that she had been talking. "What was that?" He asks a little sheepish. She gives him an annoyed—but not really—look and repeats it.

"Ready to learn it?" She asks. He nods eagerly and they get into the positions where they ended the last bit. She breaks it down slowly, showing him how to move and what to do. He gets this piece quite quickly, which isn't surprising considering the fact that the movements are wild and reckless. It matches his personality perfectly.

"I tried to create a dance that represented fire, and fire never has the same shape twice, so none of the moves are repeated." She explains after practice when he wonders what inspired the choreography. "After all we're working with fire in the set, and you said Levy wanted it to look couple like. Couples and l-lovers," She blushes as she says the last word quietly, "are all about romance and passion, and what better way to represent burning passion than fire?" She's completely red-faced and stops talking. He's just staring at her with a mix of awe and something else in his dark green eyes. "Wh-what?" She asks suddenly, breaking him from his thoughts, of her of course.

"Nothing, I just….. I liked the way you described it." He smiles softly. She blushes and dips her head down to hide her face but his finger hooks under her chin to tilt her head back up. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm serious, the way you explained it…. I can see what you meant, what you're trying to say through the moves now." He murmurs. She smiles softly as her warm chocolate eyes look into his. And then she yawns.

"Oh, sorry. I'm more tired that I realized." She laughs in embarrassment. He chuckles and stifles a yawn himself.

"Well, let's get a good night's sleep. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" He confirms as they get to the door of the studio.

"Yeah, good night Natsu." She smiles.

"Good night Luce." He smiles back, and then they turn and part ways.

O~O~O~O

Tonight is the night. They're practiced so hard over the last couple months for this night. Lucy looks at Natsu, and he looks at her. They're called onto the stage and in unison they step out to face the crowd of vacationers. They greet the crowd, say a few things, and then the music starts up. They begin to dance slowly, and fire rises around them on the stage. As their movements build momentum and they go faster, the fire flares higher. He moves with her flawlessly, working as partners. Totally in sync with the other they dance and smile softly to each other. The heat builds, not just from the fire, but from their dance as well, burning bright and building up flames so high that it makes both of them breathless and beads of sweat begin to pearl on their exposed skin.

"You ready Lucy?" He asks very quietly so the noise doesn't carry over the thumping drums.

"Yeah." She nods. He grabs a bottle from the floor—they've worked it into the choreography as well as when they grab their sticks of flames—and takes a mouthful before passing it off to her. She does the same, holding the liquid in her mouth now they finish that last couple steps, link arms, lean forward and fire spews from their mouths as they straight back up and tilt their heads skyward. And as they finish, before she has a chance to even wipe her mouth she can feel his mouth on hers, taking her by surprise. Literal fireworks explode into the sky as he kisses her and the crowd goes wild for them, but neither notices, neither one hears anything that isn't the person in front of them.

He tastes like the fuel for the flames he spits, but she doesn't care. She kisses him back and pulls him close, and as his body presses against hers the heat inside her rises, building like someone is adding wood to an already raging fire. She can't pull him close enough fast enough. And then he's pulling back. He's pulling away from her, despite her obvious protests. His hand finds hers and their fingers link together.

"Let's get out of here Luce." He says, and the rough quality his voice has taken on just stokes the flames higher. She agrees quickly and he pulls her along, down the beach where the resort is. She wonders where he's taking her exactly but doesn't care enough to ask. She's too busy realizing something else.

She's falling for this man, this dorky, pink haired, fire breather. She's falling hard and fast.

As he leads her to a house on the beach and pulls her inside so he can kiss her the way he wants—which is quite indecent and she was glad he didn't kiss her like that in public—she thinks to herself, maybe she's already fallen.

O~O~O~O

"I never got a chance to tell you last weekend, but that performance you and Natsu did, it was spectacular!" Levy compliments. She'd called Lucy up to her office to discuss her work hours that way Lucy can match hers with Natsu's therefore giving them the same free time in order to go on dates and the like.

"Thank you, it was a wonderful idea you had." Lucy smiles. But Levy frowns and shakes her head.

"It wasn't my idea. Natsu came to me and asked if it would be possible that you both could perform together, though I didn't know you'd dance together and that _both_ of you would be taking part in the pyrotechnics." She laughs. "I would have given you a bigger budget to practice with. Learning to breathe fire mustn't have been an easy feet. But you both pulled it off so well! I just-"

"Wait, wait, back up a second. You mean _Natsu_ was the one who planned out the whole joint performance thing?" The blonde asks.

"Yes, and it couldn't have been better. So many people are requesting another show like the one you performed together." Lucy's smiling to herself secretly and nearly laughing in disbelief.

"I'll talk to him about it. I'm sure we can do it if you want." She nods. "In exchange for a schedule change of course." She teases.

"You've got it as long as that heat stays between the two of you. That kiss, that was quite unexpected as well but many people have been signing up for dance lessons because of it." Levy laughs. "Now, I have to go, have fun with the new time off." She teases as she stands and walks Lucy out.

"Thanks." Lucy nods. She leaves, and heads over to Natsu's house. Using the key from under the mat she walks in and stops to pet his cat—which is blue because apparently Natsu left his friend to pet sit and he ended up mixing up the cat shampoo bottle with his blue hair dye—Happy before she heads into the kitchen, which is where he is most of the time. Lo and behold he's there when she walks in.

"Ehem." She stifles a giggle when he hits his head on the inside of the fridge in his haste to straighten up. "No please, don't stand on my account. I had a lovely view." She teases lightly. He chuckled and sets his food down, coming over to kiss her quickly.

"Hello Luce, I wasn't expecting to see you until later."

"Well, I went and talked with Levy about changing my working hours. Now our hours match so we can actually date and not have to rush through it or be late." She shrugs.

"Oh that's nice. Do you want a sandwich?" He offers.

"Sure, thanks." She smiles, and he nods before going over to the counter in order to fix them both turkey sandwiches. "Anyways, we chatted, and she really liked our performance last week." She smiles.

"Oh yeah? That's good."

"Yeah, she was happy that you suggested it." She watches as he stops, hand mid-air about to slap down a piece of cheese on his sandwich, and slowly turns his head to give her a sheepish grin. "Why?" She's surprisingly not mad, like he thought she'd be. He shrugs and she—dare she think it, is he _blushing_?

"Well…. Um…. I wanted to ask you out, but I didn't know how, and I figured if I could just get a little bit closer to you, then I could work up the courage to do it." He explains hurriedly and then cringes. "Please don't kill me."

"Why would I kill you? That's actually really sweet, and adorable." She giggles as she comes over and pulls his arms from his face so she can kiss him. He kisses her back quickly and soon the food is forgotten as they get lost in each other. The warmth of his body always inspires the little flame within her to turn to a raging inferno. And she happily accepts the heat.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well there it is folks! Hope you liked it! REVIEW and tell me what you thought! Or not! (Please do!)<strong>

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	4. Sexy

**Okay for one I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything for days 4 5 and 6 but I didn't feel inspired at all by those prompts. This one however…. I'm actually kind of inspired by.**

**NaLu LoveFest Day Seven prompt: Sexy**

**Disclaimer: I own diddly squat.**

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

* * *

><p>Normally Lucy always looked amazing, in that little cropped top she wore that showed off her cleavage and stomach at the same time, and then there was the skirt. The outfit was really eye catching, and sometimes Natsu found himself staring far longer than he should. He couldn't exactly help it though, there was just something about her that was enticing. The way she moved, the graceful elegance of her step, probably learned from some charm school at a young age. Anyways, she was always beautiful in his opinion.<p>

But recently people on their missions had started saying something about her that he had never considered flattering. Calling a girl 'sexy' was apparently a compliment but the Dragon Slayer didn't understand how. To him it sounded like they were regarding his girlfriend and longtime partner as a sex object instead of a person to be cherished. And it kind of made him mad.

He'd originally learned of the word in the guild. Macao and Wakaba would often refer to the women as sexy, and Natsu had asked what the word was one day when he was around twelve. He got a long talk about how it was an adult word that meant the person thought someone was physically attractive. He didn't quite understand it.

"If they're physically attractive, doesn't that make them pretty, beautiful, or handsome or whatever?" He asked in confusion. And Macao had explained that, yes those were nice words too, and he tried to come up with a better way to explain it. Finally he just told the small Natsu that he would understand when he was older.

Well, Natsu was older. And he still didn't get it. Well, he got it, but he never really liked the word. Sexy meant you found someone attractive in a sexual way, and while that _could_ be(?) flattering he found it every rude to tell someone that didn't know you that you found them sexy. That seemed kind of creepy, to go up to a random girl or guy and claim they were sexy. It would be much nicer to go up and tell them that they were beautiful or handsome, in his opinion. And that's exactly what he always used to describe Lucy. She was beautiful, inside and out, and she was tougher than nails too.

He understood why people would call her sexy, yes. But she was more than that. She was radiant. Like the stars she contracted, she shined brightly with a brilliance that was unparalleled. He'd told her so the night he finally confessed that he loved her two months ago. And after he finished his declaration, Lucy cried. For a brief moment he wondered if he'd screwed up, but then she smiled as bright as ever when she was happy and told him that she loved him too.

"Natsu?" Her voice pulled him from his thoughts and he remembered why he'd begun thinking about all this 'sexy' business in the first place. They'd come back from a mission and tons of men had claimed she was sexy or drop dead gorgeous. And when they'd gotten home—Lucy's apartment—where Natsu immediately headed to raid her fridge, but she had stopped him, wanting to talk.

"Why haven't you called me sexy, Natsu? Are you not…. Attracted to me in that way?" She'd asked quietly.

"Sorry. I was thinking." He murmured when she just stared at him, waiting for an answer. He set his shoulders and face her head on, reaching out to cup her cheek in his hand. "And I'm wondering what brought this on." He added. She frowned, noticing how he'd deflected.

"Well…. Everyone else calls me sexy, and you don't…. I know you think I'm pretty, you say it enough-"

"Luce," he smiled his wide smile that always made her heart flutter and a small blush rise to her cheeks as he pulled her close and touched his forehead to hers, "First, you're not merely pretty. You're beautiful, radiant, gorgeous. Those words don't even do you justice." He told her sincerely. "And second, you're right. I don't call you sexy, and yes there's a reason but it's not because I don't think of you that way. Trust me. I just have more respect for you than that. Of all the words in the world, using that one to describe you….. I won't do it. You're more than sexy, you're entrancing, enticing, bewitching, and you had me under your spell from the first glance you spared me. So no, I won't call you sexy. Because just like pretty doesn't even cover your pinkie toe, sexy can't even compare to you. You are so much more."

"Natsu….." She had no clue how to respond to that. "Where the hell did you learn to talk like that?" She asked suddenly. Natsu blinked, and then chuckled.

"Levy has been shoving books at me, telling me to read up so you can have a model to inspire your hero or something? If I don't read them she has Erza hit me over the head with a really heavy book!" He pouted. Lucy giggled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"You're a dork."

"But you love me, right?"

"Of course. And you love me too."

"Always." He nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Give me some prompts and I'll see if I can do them! REVIEW!<strong>

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	5. Chapter 5 AN AN AN!

"Luce, what are you doing, come back to bed." Natsu whined petulantly. The blonde rolled her eyes and waved away his neediness. "Luuuuuuucccccyyyyyyyyy." He dragged out her name and her eye twitched in annoyance.

"I'm trying to read this Natsu, my friend Anabelle asked me to, and you distracted me last night so I couldn't!" She huffed.

"But you weren't complaining last night." He said huskily. She blushed, and tried her best to ignore him. He huffed and came over to drape himself over her back, looking at the screen of her computer over her shoulder. "So what's it about?" He wondered.

"Well both Anabelle and her friend Emma are writing a story together about a parallel universe."

"Oh, I think you mentioned this Anabelle chick before haven't you? She's psychic about parallel universes and stuff, right?"

"Yeah, and she's written one for you, one for Loke, and she's in the middle of writing on for Gray. And she's got some one shots about us from parallel universes." She added.

"Really? I wanna read em."

"Natsu, you get bored with a picture book."

"Well, yeah, but if it's about you, how could I _not_ be interested?" He smiled, kissing at her neck. She bit her lip and suppressed a moan.

"Okay….. After I'm done you can read them." She mumbled.

"Awesome! Until then, I'm hungry so I'm gonna get some food."

"Do clean out my fridge again or you're gonna start buying all my groceries!" She called.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, just a brief little AN here. Sorry if it gave you false hopes about a chapter, but it's kind of important because technically there is a chapter up, just not on my profile. See my friend MoreLikeHer and I decided to collab a story! So go find the profile labelled Emma and Ana2442 to check that out!<strong>

**Sorry that this wasn't a real chapter, but I hope you guys check out our collab story, because I love it, and she loves it, and we hope you'll love it as well!**

**Quick disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything recognizable from that anime/manga.**

**Thank you!**

**UNTILL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


End file.
